Echoes
by The Raider
Summary: Satele Shan visits the destroyed Enclave on Dantooine. The same Enclave where her ancestors had trained... Oneshot


**Basically just a small piece I wrote about Satele visiting the destroyed Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TOR or Star Wars. They are the property of George Lucas and Bioware/Lucasarts.**

* * *

The Force itself seemed to be in pain. As Satele walked through the partially collapsed door, she could almost feel the sere amount of physical pain that had become ingrained within the walls of the once proud Enclave. She had seen the holo-records that were contained within the Temple on Coruscant, had heard the accounts of those who had barely survived the bombardment and resulting invasion by the Sith Lord Malak's forces. Years later, the last remnants of the original Jedi Council had been swept away by the intervention of the former Sith Lord Traya, and to a lesser extent, her last apprentice, Meetra Surik, better known to historians as the Jedi Exile. The only one who had returned from the Mandalorian Wars to seek judgment for her 'crimes' at Malachor V.

"Wars never bring the peace and serenity that they claim they will." She said quietly, to no-one but herself. Her voice echoed slightly through the air, being met with only the dead silence that infected the entire structure. The tone fit the entire place perfectly, with its aged and destroyed walls, its dust covered floors, and it's long deactivated overhead lights.

_She _had walked here, her ancestor. Had trained here, and had grown up here, had fought here. In a way, she was connected by blood to this ancient place, in more ways than one.

Stepping up onto the small marble space above the now-silent fountain, Satele traced the stone carvings with her fingers, feeling the decades of wear that time had inflected upon it. There was a great sadness here that was more present than that in the other parts of the structure. The Enclave on Dantooine would always remain to be nothing more than a reminder of a war that ripped apart the galaxy, and eventually gave birth to another, one that had almost caused the end of the Jedi. Millions of beings, both Jedi and non, had perished in both conflicts, with entire planets being destroyed. Taris, Dantooine, Telos, the list went on, with a new sadness erupting from each and every name of each planet that had been destroyed. History would never forget the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, and the Old Sith Wars. Each conflict had been fought by beings across the galaxy. Each conflict had claimed more than its fair share of lives.

Her ancestor had been one such participant, Bastila Shan. Famed for command of Battle Meditation. Famed for being the one to capture Darth Revan. Famed for being a comrade of Revan in his quest to find the Star Forge. Everything that she had been was listed in the archives, the titles reading off like a small holo-novel. To find information on Revan was an entirely different story. The Jedi Archives had been almost entirely stripped of their knowledge of the reedemed Jedi. All that remained was that of his victories in the Mandalorian Wars, his fall to the Dark Side and resulting attempted conquest of the Republic itself, and his return to the Light, destroying his former apprentice Malak in a final battle as the Star Forge crumbled around them.

He _was_ her ancestor, the blood running in her veins the same as what had ran in his. He and Bastila had married after the Jedi Civil War, remaining in the Republic for almost a year before Revan disappeared into the Unknown Regions, leaving all those he cared about behind, for to bring them with him would mean their deaths, and that he would not allow, nor would he survive. He had seen enough death to last him the rest of his life.

Much like herself, Satele noted, considering the position that she was in now. Another war had erupted across the galaxy, the Sith once again ravaging the planets across known space. The Temple on Coruscant had already been destroyed, a sacrifice that had been met with the signing of a treaty. A sacrifice that would be felt through the Force for generations to come.

Much like what the Enclave on Dantooine was now. Nothing more than an echo.

An echo of dead Jedi.


End file.
